Better Together (Naruhina) Reaad!
by Starcup
Summary: You'll love this story! It's already been 2 months when Hinata already confessed about how she feels about Naruto. One day, she hears someone in pain and it's Naruto in training. She faints when she gets nervous and find herself awake with Naruto by her side. Awww...You must read to find out and make sure to REVIEW,FOLLOW, or FAVORITE!
1. Chapter 1 - The Red Faint

**Chapter 1**

_"I always chased after you, Naruto..Your smiled saved me and that's why I'm not afraid to die.."_

_"I love you, Naruto..,"Hinata confessed, with a smile as the wind blew her hair.._

_Naruto's eyes widened when he heard those words._

_Hinata ran to attack Pain then he used the Rinnegan to injure her._

_Naruto began to scream when she fell to the dirt, being unable to get back up._

_His anger went high then the chakra of the demon fox(Nine tails) came out. He suddenly transformed into the Nine tails._

* * *

_** "**Hinata!"yelled Kiba as Akamaru was barking._

_Hinata stopped thinking about Naruto and replied with,"Hmm?"_

_Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru stared at Hinata sternly because she wasn't focusing on training._

_Ino took one step and said,"Tsunade has a mission for you." Hinata looked up at Ino and nodded,"Mmh.."_

_Hinata quickly jumped tree to tree to get to the Hidden Leaf. "I hope I get a mission with Naruto..,"she happily thought to herself._

___**(Note: If you watch/read Naruto Shippuden, you probably know about this** _**War thingy)**

_It's already been a few months after that incident with Pain and the Hidden leaf was preparing for War against the Akatski._

_Ino yawned with sleepy eyes and said,"Another day of hard work.." Sakura gave her an angry face and said,"Quitting already, Ino-pig?!"_

_Ino's face changed into an ugly sight and she complained,"I've already carried 10x's more boxes than you did today,you bill-board brow!"_

_Sakura and Ino started arguing alot with their fists in front of each other.__Hinata came in and quietly said,"Umm.. h-have you guys seen Lady Tsunade?" _

_Sakura and Ino stopped arguing and looked at Hinata. "What did you say?"Sakura asked, with a quick smile. Ino added in,"Did you come to help?"_

_Hinata repeated,"Have you guys seen Lady Tsunade?" They both said,"She went to Ichiraku's." Hinata quickly bowed down to thank them then she ran off somewhere._

_Every where Hinata went to find Lady Tsunade, she wasn't there then they finally bumped into each other. "Lady Tsunade, I heard you called for me..,"Hinata said._

_Lady Tsunade looked at her and replied,"I want you to help Sakura and Ino carry those wooden boxes to prepare the war."_

_Hinata's mood went low when she got such a simple mission so she just said,"Alright.." She rushed to the place where Sakura and Ino were._

_Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata and asked,"What is it this time, Hinata?" Hinata tapped her two fingers and replied,"I'm here to help.."_

_Sakura told Hinata where to put the wooden boxes at so she knew what to do. Since they were working in a place in the forest, Hinata carried a wooden box out._

_She heard a pout saying,"Uhhhh.. ahhh!" It sounded like someone was in pain so she dropped the wooden box and went to where the sound was coming from._

_It was Naruto in training with captain Yamato and Kakashi sensei. Hinata decided to spy on him for a while. __"I think we can take a break for now," announced Kakashi _

_sensei as he took his favorite book out.__Naruto fell to the ground and said,"Pass me the water..!"__Captain Yamato threw the water jug to him. _

_When Naruto opened it to take a drink, one tiny drop of water came out. __"Ehhh?! No more water?! No...! It cant be..,"Naruto whined, feeling like a failure._

_Hinata began to giggle. Yamato sensei said,"Naruto, stay here. Kakashi sensei and I will go searching for food." Naruto whined,"Hurry up and go already!"_

_Kakashi sensei and Yamato left off somewhere.. "Ahhh..alone at last,"Naruto said, feeling comfy as he closed his eyes to rest. _

_Hinata once again giggled and Naruto heard so his eyes opened. He got up with his head turning every direction and spotted Hinata. Eye to eye, they seen each other._

_Her face turned red then she suddenly fainted. She woke up on the grass around sunset. "Naruto, are you sure you didn't kill her?"asked Yamato with a pervy smile._

_"Ahhhh..!That's crazy! I wouldn't do such a thing!" Naruto whined, feeling uncomfortable.. Hinata sqeauked then Naruto turned to looked with a,"Hmm?"_

_Hinata turned red and Kakashi said,"Are you okay?" She nodded and asked,"How long have I been out?" Instead of Kakashi answering, Naruto replied,"2-3 hours.."_

_Hinata was shocked and said,"Umm.. I gotta go..!" Before she can run, Naruto grabbed her wrist and said,"Uhh, but you just woke up!" _

_Hinata blushed and used the substitution jutsu(Jutsu to teleport) to escape. She went to the place where she dropped the box but it wasn't there.._

_"Oh no...Sakura and Ino must've taken it, D;" Hinata thought to herself.._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So, what do you guys think of my first story? (:**_  
_

**I am a girl who loves Naruto to death, okay? I got a crush on him so yeah, lols. xD**

**Please Favorite, Review, or Follow! Thankies 3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Finally Spoken

**Chapter 2**

_Hinata jumped tree to tree to find Sakura and Ino, quickly. She went to the Storage place and there was Sakura and Ino with the wooden box that Hinata had left behind._

_"Hinata!.."Sakura called out, sternly. "Y-yes..?"Hinata replied, feeling ashamed and prepared. _

_She started tapping two of her fingers together, which shown her nervousness. Ino sigh, pointed at the box and asked,"Why did you drop this one?"_

_Hinata had no idea what to say..She started to mumble.. "Well.., I was.. umm.." Silence. Sakura faked a smile with a worried eyebrow and said,"Next time, be careful."_

_Hinata bowed and apologized,"I'm sorry..It wont happen again." Ino scratched her head and said,"Ehehe.. Sakura, you shouldn't have been so hard on her."_

_Sakura turned to look at Ino and growled. They started arguing and Hinata just stood there, thinking about what had happened when she was with Naruto._

* * *

**Back with Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi**

_"*Sigh* You just had scared her away..,"sarcasticly said by Yamato. Naruto started jumping everywhere. "Shuuuut uuup!"Naruto yelled, feeling uncomfortable._

_Kakashi was reading his comic book as they were arguing. He suddenly stopped and looked at them with,"Hmm..?" The bushes started shaking._

_Naruto and captain Yamato stopped arguing when they heard the bushes shaking. Hinata appeared out of the bushes and Naruto said,"Hinata?"_

_She bowed down to them and mumbled,"G-gomenasai! (S-sorry!)" Yamato, Kakashi, and Naruto stared at her with confusion. "Ehhh..?!"Naruto exclaimed, confusedly.._

_Hinata's face got hot and red. She got up from bowing, eyes **closed,** and protested,"I'm sorry that I fainted today! It was because I.. umm... well.."_

_"Isn't it because you seen Naruto?"asked Kakashi, with no emote. Hinata nodded, still with her eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now,"Captain Yamato added. _

_Hinata opened her eyes and Naruto was right in front of her, so close, just 2 centimeters away.. "Eeeee...!"Hinata squeaked, backing away quickly._

_"Why do you get so nervou-?" Before Naruto can ask that, Kakashi sensei smacked Naruto's head with a smile. _

_They all went back to the Hidden Leaf to rest._

_**The Next Day..**  
_

_Hinata went to the Storage room and only Ino and Lee were there. "Hupp, hupp, hupp!"Lee said as he ran, carrying a wooden box._

_"Why isn't Sakura here today?"asked Hinata, tapping her two fingers. Ino scratched her head and replied,"Sakura-chan..?She has a mission with Naruto."_

_Without thinking, Hinata jumped tree to tree to find Naruto in the Hidden Leaf's exit. She hid behind a tree when she seen Naruto. _

_"You can count on us, Lady Tsunade,"Naruto bragged, smiling. Sakura seen Hinata hiding behind a tree and excusedly said,"Actually, I cant do this mission."_

_Lady Tsunade's eyes widened. Naruto quickly reacted asking,"Ehh?!Why not?!" Sakura smiled and said,"Hinata is better with this eyes can help."_

_Lady Tsunade felt like Hinata was around so she turned to look and seen Hinata. "Hinata, come here,"Lady Tsunade said. Hinata was shocked and walked to them._

_"Ehhh?!Hinata, were you spying on me?!"asked Naruto, blushing. Hinata blushed and nodded a "No" quickly; left,right,left and right. _

_Sakura smiled and said,"Excuse me, I must go help pack the boxes." When Sakura passed by Hinata, Hinata whispered,"Thank you, Sakura-chan."_

_When Hinata turned to look at Naruto, he already was staring at her so she blushed and turned away quickly._

_"Your mission is to find a treaty herb," Lady Tsunade announced. Naruto's face fell down and he complained,"Ehh?! Such a boring mission!"_

_Lady Tsunade smacked Naruto's head and argued,"This is a very hard mission because this mission puts people's life on the line!" _

_Naruto's eye widened and he asked,"How would our lives be on the law just to find a treaty herb?!" Hinata mumbled something.._

_Naruto looked at her and asked,"You know about it, Hinata?Tell me!" Hinata felt hot and red then Captain Yamato came and scolded,"Enough of it, Naruto!"_

_Lady Tsunade said,"Go." then they all jumped away._

* * *

_"Hinata, tell me what you know about this,"Naruto insisted with a fake smile, scratching his head. Hinata stayed quiet.._

_Sai seen Hinata's red face and said,"The book says if you have a red face,you may be blushing." "Ehhh?!"Naruto exclaimed then he remembered that Hinata liked him._

_"Ohh..,so she's blushing.."Naruto said as he blushed a little. Captain Yamato interrupted them and said,"The herb is at the Hidden Mist."_

_Naruto whined,"It's going to take two days to get there!" Sai added in,"Relax, Naruto.." Hinata smiled as she blushed._

_"Since the sunset in going down, we should camp out here,"Captain Yamato announced. Naruto whined loudly,"Whyyyyy...?!"_

_That night, Captain Yamato fell asleep and only Sai, Naruto, and Hinata were awake sitting by the campfire. "Isn't this nice?"asked Sai with a smile._

_Hinata agreed and asked,"Don't you think so, Naruto?" Naruto stopped thinking about something else and said,"Huhh?"_

_Sai replied,"Seems like you were thinking of something bad.." Naruto faked a smile and said,"I was just thinking of Sasuke.."_

_Hinata sadly frowned and squeakly said,"Sasuke must've had a very hard life so he joined the Akatski.." Naruto stayed quiet with a frown._

_Sadly, Naruto called out,"Hinata.." Hinata looked at him and replied,"Y-yes?" A grin came p from Naruto's face and he cheerfully said,"You finally talked!"_

_Sai gasped then smiled. He turned to look at Hinata and she was smiling with a blush._

**To be Continued.. c;**_  
_

**Be sure to Review, Follow, or Fav. Thankiess!**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Illusion

**Chapter 3**

_A day later, team 7 was traveling. While traveling, they met a little girl who dropped her dolly._

_Naruto grabbed the dolly and yelled,"You forgot something!" Sai seen a paper bomb behind it and threw the dolly out of Naruto's hands._

_They all gasped when it exploded. Captain Yamato said,"Something's up..Naruto, Sai , Hinata!" They looked at Captain Yamato, nodded, and went off._

_Naruto seen the little girl, crying. "Hey!"he yelled, jumping over to her. She hid her face while crying. "Why did you try to trick us with that dolly?!"Naruto yelled._

_He didn't get any closer to the little dangerous girl. She started to laugh cruelly instead of crying. "Huh..?"thought Naruto, widening his eyes._

_Hinata and Sai heard Naruto scream,"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They quickly went to Naruto. Hinata asked,"Is everything alright?" then seen the little girl's face. _

_It was an ugly sight; bloody, cracks, dry, and dull. "You guys fell in my trap..,"she said with a creepy little girl voice. The forests background turned pitch black._

_Hinata and Sai looked around. A graveyard came into view.. "A graveyard..?"Sai confusedly said.. Hinata asked,"Isn't this the Konoha graveyard?"_

_Sai grabbed his book and flipped to a page. Quietly, he read,"The Forests to the Treaty Herb have many Illusions.." Naruto turned back to look and said,"Ehh?Illusion?"_

_Hinata put her two fingers together and whispered,"Release.." then everything was gone. Captain Yamato caught up to them just in time.._

_"That was awesome, Hinata!"cheerfully said by Naruto. Hinata had her face covered by her bangs and whispered,"Th-thank you, Naruto.."_

_Captain Yamato confusedly asked them all,"What happened?" Sai explained,"That little girl was an illusion the whole time.." Naruto added,"This forest has illusions!"_

_Captain Yamato sigh and said,"We should hurry and get out of this forest then unless you guys want to camp out here.." Team 7 nodded and rushed out._

_Naruto tripped and fell and found a cabin with a beautiful girl in it. She had long red silky hair with bright green eyes.. _

_Naruto knew this was an illusion so he was about to do the jutsu but then, the girl ran and he decided to follow her even though it was an illusion.._

_Naruto followed her then it took him to his **past**. He seen himself crying as a child. "Go away, monster!"the villagers yelled, throwing rocks. Naruto's fist clenched._

_Little Naruto announced loudly,"I will be Hokage one day and prove you all wrong!" Naruto got angrier then a girl's voice asked,"Are you angry?" _

_His eyes had widened. He turned and seen the girl with red hair.. "Why did you bring me here?!"he asked suddenly.. "You'll find out why..,"she replied, smiling._

_She disappeared then Naruto did the jutsu and returned. He opened his eyes and there was Hinata calling his name loudly. "Naruto, Naruto !"she called out._

_Naruto asked,"How long was I out?" Captain Yamato came, running with water and exclaimed,"Here goes nothing!" then splashed the water in Naruto's face._

_Sai jumped down the tree and said,"Naruto's been awake.." Captain Yamato seen the reaction of Naruto's face and apologized,"Sorry, Naruto.."_

_"You think saying 'sorry' is a way to get away with it!?"exclaimed Naruto, madly. Sai smiled awkwardly and said,"Naruto, calm down.."_

_Captain Yamato sternly said,"That's not how you speak to your elders.." Naruto was still angry and replied,"Well, you shouldn't have splashed me with that water!"_

_Hinata muffled and they all continued walking. Night came and they had to camp out in the Illusion woods. "Ehh?!This is crazy!"Naruto complained._

_Naruto was very scared of camping out in the Illusion woods. "Naruto..,"softly said by Hinata. Sai was drawing a picture of the campfire._

_"Ahh.. I'm off to sleep,"says Captain Yamato. Sai yawned and stretched his arms and purposely said,"I'm going to sleep too." then he silently whispered,_

_"Have a good time alone with Hinata, Naruto. (:" Naruto and Hinata heard what Sai had whispered so they both blushed. "Hmmphh..,"says Naruto._

_Hinata cornered her eye to stare at Naruto and smiled. "Hinata-chan..,"Naruto began. Hinata answered back with a "Hmm..?" Naruto smiled and said,"You can go.."_

_"I.. I want to stay here with you.!"she quickly confessed. Naruto heard and blushed, feeling special. "Hinata-chan, thank you,"thanked Naruto._

_Hinata stuttered and asked,"F-for what..?" A smile came up from Naruto's face and the words came out,"Thank you, Hinata-chan for your love and sympathy.."_

_Many thoughts came into Hinata's head. "What should I do!?"she thought. "He never thanked me before..,"thought Hinata, feeling dizzy._

_ Hinata became really, really red and **FAINTED**. "Hinata-chan?!"Naruto exclaimed._

_**To be continued..**  
_

_**Hope you liked this one c;**_


	4. Chapter 4 - An Illusion's Message Part 2

**Chapter 4**

_Naruto decided to stop calling out her name then suddenly, blood came out of Hinata's nose. "Hinata, Hinata-chan! You're bleeding!"Naruto exclaimed._

_Plop, plop! The blood dripped and a pile of blood was already made. "Sai,Captain Yamato, wake up!"screamed Naruto. He ran to their sleeping bag and they disappeared. _

_"Ahhhhhh!Sai! Captain Yamato!"screamed Naruto, raising his voice. He turned there was that girl with red silky hair again. Naruto noticed this was all just an illusion._

_"Uhh-,"uttered Naruto, unable to move. The girl with red hair smiled and ran. "Wait!"ran and scream by Naruto. He chased after the girl._

_She finally stopped and questioned,"What do you want?" Naruto replied,"Huh..?You took me here." The girl started to run again, ignoring Naruto._

_While running,Naruto screamed,"Wait..!You said I'm going to learn something..!" The background turned into a pitch black color. _

_The girl disappeared then a voice whispered,"In back of you.." Naruto looked back and seen the girl with silky red hair. She had no expression._

_Tears came out of her eyes.. He gasped and exclaimed,"Hey!Why are you crying?" A village came into view. There was a sign that said "Hidden in the Trees"._

_Naruto found out that this was a village with trees everywhere. "My name is Azumi,"the red headed girl told Naruto. "My name means;Safe residence."_

_Naruto smiled and nodded,"Ahh.." A girl came out of a village house that looked just like Azumi. "Is that you?!"asked Naruto, shockingly. "Yes.."Azumi nodded._

_**Note: Naruto is in an illusion which is showing him; Azumi's past life.**_

_**(Azumi and Naruto are looking through her past in an illusion.)**_

* * *

**Azumi's Past Life**

_Azumi came out of her house and looked up the sky. "Another beautiful day!"she said, cheerfully. An annoying little girl voice came out,"Azumi, Azumi!"_

_Azumi looked at the little girl and asked,"What is it?" The little girl pointed to her left, where she came from. Azumi turned and seen enemies attacking the village._

_Everyone started panicking and escaping. She got upset and worried then her parents came out panicking also. Azumi didn't know what to do.._

_She seen her friend, Saito fighting an enemy so she ran to help. "Why are they attacking us?"asked Azumi, fiercely fighting. "Our trees..,"replied Saito._

_The fight became so huge that a war came in. It took two days then the Hidden Tree was destroyed and all of the villagers had died. _

_The enemies had cut down many trees and left the Hidden Tree abandoned and none of the dead bodies were found. After that, the village was known as a forest._

_Since there were no survivors, it was now known as a forest filled with Illusions from the death of the Hidden Tree people._

* * *

**_Back with Naruto and Azumi_**

_"Ehh?So, you died by the war..?"asked Naruto, feeling freaked out. She nodded with a smile and whispered,"This forest has illusions because it's haunted.."_

_Naruto froze and stuttered,"Ehhh?! Uhh- so ghosts are real..?" Azumi chuckled and said,"You can go now.." Naruto smile and said,"Yea-h.." then he stopped._

_He looked back and asked,"Are you coming with me to the real world or not?" A silence broke in and she replied,"I cant.." Tears came out of Azumi's eyes._

_Naruto's eyes widened and he asked,"Why not?" She sniffed, smiled then replied,"I'm ..." "DEAD" After hearing those words, Naruto's eyes widened then half closed._

_He faked a smile and stuttered,"S-so.. y-y-you're a ghost?!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "W-why are y-you crying?!"he scarcely asked, shaking._

_Azumi faked a smile with tears and replied,"All you people ever do is think of me as a monster.." Hearing that, Naruto became sad, understanding her pain._

_"Don't cry,"he sadly whispered.. Azumi heard him and cried even louder. He quickly grabbed her hand and hugged her. Naruto said,"It's okay.."_

_Azumi's eyes had widened then she started to smile and hugged him back. "Thank you..,"she replied.. "I've been stuck here, forever.."_

_Naruto stopped hugging her and exclaimed,"What?!That's not fair!" She smiled and said,"But thanks..I'm about to go through recardination.." Naruto was confused.._

_"Really? But how?!,"he asked, taking a step back. "Because.. you learned your lesson in this Illusional forest,"explained Azumi, looking up. A bright light came to view._

_Azumi started to fly up to that bright light. Naruto jumped and screamed,"What do you mean?!" She suddenly disappeared then Naruto did the jutsu,"Release.."_

_He came back to where he was. Everyone was asleep except Naruto. The next morning, he woke up from the smell of fish. Naruto looked around and seen Hinata._

_She also just woke and started to daydream.. "Hinata!"yelled Naruto, waving his hands around her face. She stopped and replied,"Y-yes?"_

_Naruto looked down and asked,"Can I tell you something?" She awkwardly smiled, stood up, and excused,"I have to do something.." Sternly, Naruto said,"Please.!"_

_She stopped the fake smile and sat back down. Naruto told her about his illusion. Hinata gasped and commented,"So, that was the message all along.."_

_Captain Yamato came back and said,"You guys are finally awake..Let's go." Hinata and Naruto nodded and they all went walking._

_Sai and Captain Yamato were walking in the front of Naruto and Hinata. "You guys are so slow, back there..!"Captain Yamato whined. Hinata turned red and Naruto looked up and said,"Don't try to rush us!" _

_Sai flipped the pages of his book and when he found the right page, he smiled. "It is said that if two people are alone in the back, they may be hiding something,"explained Sai, skimming through his book._

_"No, we're not.."replied Hinata, hiding her face with her bangs. She seemed very nervous for a second. They stopped walking and Naruto said,"I'll tell you guys later.."_

_Captain Yamato looked at Naruto sternly then smiled and said,"Alright!" Team 7 began to walk again. Hinata whispered,"Sppss... Naruto..!" Naruto turned to look._

_She blushed with her wide lavender eyes and whispered,"Y-you're really going to tell them that this forest is haunted..?" He turned to look at the dirt as he walked._

_"Yeah..,"replied Naruto, quietly. He smiled then added in,"but they wouldn't believe me. ^.^" Hinata blushed as she stared at his smile... "Aaah...Ahh.." Hinata fainted._

_Captain Yamato and Sai turned around and seen Hinata on the floor. "What did you do this time?"asked Captain Yamato with a deformed face. _

_Naruto's eye began to twitch then he whined,**"I DIDN'T DO A THING!" **Helping Hinata up, Naruto heard the bushes moving. He looked around and seen Azumi run.  
_

_"Bye!"yelled Naruto, waving his hands. Azumi turned back and smiled. Captain Yamato asked,"Who did you say that to?" Naruto smiled and replied,"To the Tree Village!" (; _

_Captain Yamato smiled and asked,"How did you know?" Naruto went on,"Because..WAIT! Do you know about this Tree Village's history?" _

_Captain Yamato smiled and replied,"Of course." Naruto gasped and smiled._

**_To Be Continued_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mission Complete!

**Chapter 5**

"_We've been walking around this forest for hours..," mumbled Naruto, feeling tired & wreckless. _

_Captain Yamato informed,"We can't leave this Forest unless we find the treaty herb..."_

_Naruto looked puzzled & asked,"You mean, this is the forest that the treaty herb is at?! But there are many illusions here!" _

_"It's okay, Naruto.." comforted Hinata, smiling at him. "I can do this" is all Hinata thought of. She been practicing on her confidence around Naruto._

_Naruto wasn't freaked out anymore since he had Hinata comforting him. "Hey Hinata," said Naruto, scratching his blonde head._

_"This may be awkward but I feel more **comfortable** now that I'm around you." _

_Hinata smiled as her blush came. She looked down quickly & yelled,"Thank you! Thank you, Naruto!" _

_"W-why are you thanking me?! I should be thanking you! A-after all, you always comforted me & yeah..!"protested Naruto. _

_Hinata became even more red & Naruto's seem to made everything worse. __Sai smiled & informed,"You're making her blush."_

_Hinata became hot. Smoke was heated up above her head & she was as red as a tomato. __She turned to Sai & yelped,"Noo, that's not!-"_

_Before she can speak, she fainted. Captain Yamato had a serious face because he wanted the mission done by today. _

_Since Hinata fainted, they decided to stop for a rest. She woke up & found herself in Naruto's arms. He was only setting her down._

_"Naruto.." she silently said. He gave her a calm smile & apologized,"Sorry.. Somehow, I'm always making you uncomfortable."_

_Naruto went on,"& are you sure you love me? You're always fainting & shaking around me." Hinata felt really uncomfortable. Nobody was around but them two._

_"Yes.. a-and Y-you've got it all wrong,"said Hinata silently. Naruto blushed with wide eyes then smiled. "Um.. is something wrong?"mumbled Hinata._

_Naruto realized he was smiling then said,"Oh, it's nothing.." Hinata smiled, looking at the ground._

_The truth is, Naruto was impressed that Hinata was strong enough to reply to that question & he felt loved._

_Sai came back & said,"Seems like the illusions have stopped." Hinata nodded her head in agreement. _

_Naruto looked around & noticed it's been gone for a while. "We should get going,"a voice called behind the tree._

_It was Captain Yamato. "Were you spying on us?!" exclaimed Naruto as he stood up._

* * *

_They were on the walk, searching for the treaty herb. Sai drew his rats to sniff the plant while Hinata used her Byakugan._

_"Found it!"exclaimed Hinata, locking her eyes on the herb. __"Woah.. Impressive Hinata,"complemented Naruto amazely. _

_"Let's go,"Captian Yamato commanded. Quickly, everyone jumped to go get it. _

_"Naruto.."said Hinata by Naruto. He turned to look at her. They were still jumping tree to tree to find the herb._

_They arrived where the herb was. Captain Yamato warned them that the plant may be dangerous cause it's rare._

_"This herb has massive chakra flowing through itself,"informed Hinata as she studied the plant with her byakugan._

_Naruto was shocked & thought to himself,"Chakra flowing through a herb?" Before Captain Yamato can pick it up, a **kunai **was thrown._

_"Shinobi!"informed Hinata, looking around. Everyone jumped up quickly._

_"This herb is ours,"the red headed shinobi exclaimed. Sai took his two fingers out & silently said,"Release.."_

_Nothing happened.. "This isn't an illusion,"whispered Sai. Captain Yamato nodded & looked at the herb._

_Captain Yamato went down there to do his woodstyle jutsu to capture the herb while Sai jumped down to draw his jutsu._

_"Hinata,"said Naruto. "I'm going down there. Be careful, okay?" Hinata nodded & used her byakugan to look around. _

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"shouted Naruto, as he made two shadow clones. Hinata smiled as she gazed at Naruto. "Naruto.."_

_The herb was captured by Captain Yamato & the enemies were hurt by Naruto & Sai. _

_"This isn't over yet,"chuckled the huge enemy. He jumped to the tree where Hinata stood on & threw his arms around Hinata's neck._

_Hinata was frightened with no doubt. The red head jumped up there as well & said,"If you don't give us the herb, your girlfriend is our's."_

_Naruto screamed,"Whaaat?! She's not my-" The enemy snarled & asked,"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" _

_The huge shinobi began to tighten his arms around her neck which choked Hinata. "I'm not a-afraid!"choked out Hinata._

_Poor Hinata wanted to show Naruto that she was strong & no longer the old little Hinata who was too shy to say anything._

_Naruto seen her squinting her eyes which showed that she was pretty scared. __Naruto's anger came. He couldn't help it but jump up there with shadow clones._

_He began charging his chakra & out came,"RASEN SHURIIIKKKEEEENNN!" Boooooooom! The trees exploded & everything flew._

_Hinata flew up, unconcious & Naruto caught her just in time. Her eyes slightly opened & she mumbled,"N-naruto?" _

_He gave her a calm smile & said,"I'm glad you're okay." She woke from her conciousness after hearing that with wide eyes & pink cheeks._

_Naruto landed on the ground & Yamato twitched & yelled,"Naruto! What are you planning to do with Hinata?!" _

_"EHH?! I'm not like that!"Naruto screamed & gently let Hinata down. Sai smiled & replied,"Let's get going before Naruto tries doing more."_

_Naruto had his fists tight & yelled,"Shuuuut uuup alreaaady!" He ran off, covering his red face. Hinata's face was puzzled then a smile appeared._

* * *

_They arrived at the Konoha gate & Hinata stopped smiling. She was quite upset to be home & not able to be with Naruto anymore._

_"Hey Hinata,"said Naruto, scratching his head. Hinata quickly blushed & turned her head to him._

_Naruto gave her a chinky smile & went on,"We should eat ramen together some time! You seem like a really nice person. That's what I learned during our mission! Your words can really encourage me!" _

_"Really?!"thought Hinata. "You're the reason why I say those words.." is what she expected to say but instead.._

_Hinata smiled & said,"Uh.. Naruto, thank you." Naruto calmly smiled & said,"I'll be looking forward to going to more missions with you." _

_Hinata's eyes widened & she thought to herself,"Really? Naruto-kun wants to go on m-missions with me?!" Her face felt hot._

_Naruto was about to say something else but then Sakura came & yelled,"Naruto, I need you to help me with something!" _

_"Sure, what is it?"quickly responded by Naruto. As Naruto followed Sakura to help her with something, Hinata's smile slowly faded._

_"Thank you, Naruto.." thanked Hinata, silently.._

**_To Be Continued.._**

**_Aahhhh! I haven't posted the new _****_Chapter for such a long time! _**

**_Forgive me ! Forgive me ! ;c _**

**_Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_Don't forget to Favorite, Review, or Follow!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Date?

**Chapter 6**

_It's been two days since Team 7 brought the treaty herb to Konoha._

_"Sakura, we'll need you for this research,"commanded Lady Tsunade. _

_That's when Sakura left Hinata and Ino. "Ahh!"squeaked __Hinata when she slipped._

_Ino dropped the box and went to help out Hinata. "You should take a break,"suggested Ino with a worried look on her face._

_"It's okay.. I can continue,"said Hinata trying to stand. She scraped her knee really bad. _

_Ino scratched her head and said,"I'll go find a bandage to get rid of the blood!" She left Hinata alone._

_"W-wait!"said Hinata, trying to grab Ino but Ino was way to far to hear._

_Hinata had a hard time to get up. She heard the wind as if someone was nearby._

_"Sakuraaa?"a familiar voice called out. It was Naruto. He landed and spotted Hinata._

_"Oh no..! Naruto's going to see me like this!"thought Hinata trying to stand._

_She always wanted to impress Naruto by being strong. "Hinata!"yelled Naruto, running to her._

_He helped her up. "Thank you, Naruto.." Hinata felt really happy after that until he asked,"Have you seen Sakura?"_

_"She's researching about that chakra herb with Lady Tsunade,"said Hinata, backing away. _

_She felt quite hurt whenever he spoke of Sakura, his **BITCHY**_** Crush. **

**(For those Sakura Fans, I'm sorry but I just had to say it.. -.- You can hate on my opinion all you want. I don't have a problem but if you really hate on Naruhina, GTFO of my story! Thankies! x3)**

_"N-Naruto,"mumbled Hinata, silently as her bangs covered her beautiful lavender eyes._**  
**

_Naruto cut her off and shouted,"Oh yeaah! You and I should get some ramen! How about today?" _

_His smile appeared and Hinata's heart clicked! "I caaant!"exclaimed Hinata, shaking her head as her pink cheeks appeared._

_"Hinata, go ahead and go,"supported Ino, smile with her arms crossed._

_"But you'll be alone,"sadly said by Hinata, looking down. She was still pink from what Naruto offered._

_A mature smile shown on Naruto's face. Ino thought of Sasuke and excused,"Oh, actually, Lee's going to help me later."_

_Hinata still didn't felt like going. "This is too sudden!"she thought to herself._

_Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. It was so warm and soft._

_"Come on,"he said, smiling."I don't want to eat ramen alone. It wouldn't be good enough!" _

_Hinata continued to worry and faked a smile. They arrived at Ichiraku and Hinata thought about Naruto asking for Sakura._

_Hinata felt as if she was her replacement for now. "Naruto, may I ask you something?"she asked._

_He quit smiling and replied,"Sure, I guess? Wondering what it was, Hinata asked,"Aren't you supposed to be treating Sakura?"_

_Naruto was confused and asked,"W-what do you mean?" __Hinata didn't know how to reply. She felt so weird just now._

_"I mean,"continued Hinata."You did ask for Sakura today, right?" Naruto nodded._

_"At that moment, weren't you going to ask her to join you for Ichiraku Ramen as well?"asked Hinata, looking down and covering her face._

_Naruto understood and placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders. A silent gasp came out of her._

_Her eyes looked up to him and he had that mature smile. "Hinata,"begun Naruto._

_"You're the one that I said we'll have ramen together someday, **NOT** __Sakura. Although, what was it again..? Oh! I like people like you."_

_Hinata's heart beat went high. "N-Naruto, t-that's enough!" She yelled as she quickly walked into Ichiraku's._

_She was really happy of what he told her. Her heart was touched, thanks to Naruto. _

_Naruto stood there alone, not finished of what he was saying to her. Out of no where, __Neji and Tenten appeared._

_Tenten cheerfully asked,"Are you guys on a date?" Silence came in.. "I'm not sure,"replied Naruto._

_"Naruto, do not do anything strange to Hinata,"informed Neji. Naruto's smile changed into an angry face._

_"Why do everyone think that?!"he awkwardly screamed, running into Ichiraku's. Hinata was waiting there still blushing with a cute smile._

_Naruto's chinky smile appeared as he sat next to her. "One miso ramen with extra pork,"commanded Naruto, sticking his finger up._

_"I'll have what he's having,"says Hinata looking at Naruto. Her feelings grew more and she now felt a bit more confident._

* * *

_When they left Ichiraku's, they began walking home._

_Then, Hinata stopped for second. "My house is this way,"said Hinata._

_Naruto looked at the pathway where Hinata was headed and replied,"I'll walk you home." _

_Hinata smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "It's alright. I'll be fine from here."_

_"But it's too dark for you to be walking alone,"complained Naruto with a worried look._

_Hinata began walking and Naruto grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink but it was too dark to see._

_"Naruto,"she mumbled. "Please, let me walk you home, Hinata!"begged Naruto looking closely at her face._

_"I'm glad.."whispered Hinata looking down. "Naruto, I'm glad you took me to Ichiraku's with you."_

_Before Naruto can speak, Hinata quickly bowed and thanked him silently,"Th-thank you.. Naruto!"_

_Naruto blushed and stuttered,"N-n-no! I should be thanking you!" Hinata was confused and looked up to see his face._

_"What do you mean?"she asked. Hinata looked at the ground again and waited for Naruto's reply._

_All of a sudden, he hugged her! Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto has his eyes closed with a smile._

_"Thank you for always being there for me,"replied Naruto. He let go of Hinata slowly._

_Her face was fully red and she had tears, tears of joy. Quickly, she turned away and said,"I'll be going now..." _

_She began to walk home. Naruto watched her for a while and thought,"Hinata, be careful."_

_**To Be Continued..**_


End file.
